doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Kel vs. Team Kenan
Team Kel vs. Team Kenan is the thirty-second episode of season one of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on November 21, 2018. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Squid Ink) ** Team Kenan win $50: 0-50 * ''Shrek question ** Team Kenan win $50: 0-100 * Origami question ** Team Kenan win $50: 0-150 * Harvard University ** Team Kenan dare Team Kel ** Team Kel double dare Team Kenan, take physical challenge * Pizza Flip challenge ** Team Kenan win physical challenge, win $200: 0-350 * Lori Beth Denberg All That question ** Team Kenan win $50: 0-400 * Commercial Break * Milk question ** Team Kenan dare Team Kel ** Team Kel double dare Team Kenan, take physical challenge * Orange Soda challenge (With special guest Lori Beth Denberg) ** Team Kenan lose physical challenge, gives $200 to Team Kel: 200-400 * Garfield question ** Team Kel win $50: 250-400 * Guy Fieri question ** Team Kel dare Team Kenan ** Team Kenan win $100: 250-500 * Scrabble question ** Team Kenan dare Team Kel ** Team Kel double dare Team Kenan, take physical challenge * Lint Stick challenge ** Team Kenan win physical challenge, win $200: 250-700 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Water Diapers) ** Team Kel win $100: 350-700 * TLC question ** Team Kel win $100: 450-700 * Pants question ** Team Kel dare Team Kenan ** Team Kenan win $200: 450-900 * Arthur Ashe question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1000 * Kenan & Kel tuna question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1100 * Jeopardy! question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1200 * Gigabyte question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1300 * Constellation question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1400 * The Legend of Zelda Link question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-1500 * Horses question ** Team Kenan get wrong answer * Commercial Break * Henry VIII question ** Team Kel dare Team Kenan ** Team Kenan double dare Team Kel, take physical challenge * Now Streaming Lemonade challenge (With special guest Lori Beth Denberg) ** Team Kel lose physical challenge, gives $400 to Team Kenan: 450-1900 * Nick Cannon question ** Team Kenan win $100: 450-2000 * Summer Solstice question ** Team Kenan dare Team Kel ** Team Kel double dare Team Kenan ** Gives $400 to Team Kel, 850-2000 * Cobra Kai question ** Team Kel win $100: 950-2000 * Odell Beckham Jr. question ** Team Kel get wrong answer * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Team Kenan Run Kenan & Kel Run Trivia *The episode featured Kenan & Kel actors Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell **''All That'' actress Lori Beth Denberg also made an appearance in the episode. *After Team Kenan's obstacle course run, Kenan & Kel ran the course together, with each obstacle completed earning each of them $2,000 more for their charity, a possible total of $16,000 for each's selected charity, a combined total of $32,000 for charity. **Kenan played for Make-A-Wish **Kel played for the National College Resources Foundation *The -60 at the end of the production number of this episode means the episode is 60 minutes. *To make this episode a one hour special, the first and second rounds were extended to two parts, and an extra part was added after the obstacle course run where Kenan & Kel ran the course together. Videos File:Marc Summers and Liza Koshy discuss the new 'Double Dare' - Entertainment Weekly|Behind the scenes of the episode, interviews with Liza, Marc, Kenan, Kel, and Lori Beth File:Liza Koshy Says It Was So 'Surreal' To Have Kenan & Kel On 'Double Dare'b Access|Interview with Marc and Liza after the taping of the episode File:Double Dare “Team Kenan vs Team Kel” ����‍♂️ 1st Ever One Hour Special Trailer|Commercial for the episode File:Double Dare "Team Kel vs. Team Kenan" promo - Nickelodeon|Promo for the episode File:Double Dare "Team Kel vs. Team Kenan" commercial - Nickelodeon|2nd commercial for the episode File:Kenan & Kel Play Trivia on Double Dare Exclusive Sneak Peek! Nick|Sneak peak showing opening toss-up challenge and intros File:DD 125 Diaper Challenge|Preview showing off the 'Water Diapers' toss-up challenge File:Kenan & Kel Take the Physical Challenge on Double Dare Nick|Showcase of the physical challenges File:Kenan & Kel Take on the Double Dare Obstacle Course Nick|Team Kenan and Kenan & Kel runs on the obstacle course File:Top 9 Kenan & Kel Double Dare Moments Nick|Top moments from the episode Gallery TeamKenan-Caleb.jpg|Caleb of Team Kenan backstage TeamKenan-Caleb Kenan.jpg|Team Kenan (Caleb & Kenan) backstage KenanKel-LizaMarc.jpg|Kenan and Kel with Liza and Marc KenanKel-Marc.jpg|Kenan and Kel with Marc KenanKel-promo.jpg KenanKel-promotionalimage.jpg|Promotional image for the episode KenanKel-crew.jpg|Kenan and Kel with Double Dare crew members Kel-Jaiden.jpg|Team Kel (Kel & Jaiden) onstage together TeamKenan-CalebKenan-podium.jpg|Team Kenan (Caleb & Kenan) at their podium KenanKel-pose.jpg|Kenan and Kel pose behind the scenes Kenan-PizzaFlip.jpg|Kenan celebrates after winning the 'Pizza Flip' challenge DDKel-Kenan-behindscenes2.jpg Kenan-orangesodachallenge.jpg|Marc pushes Kenan in a cup Kel-WaterDiapers.jpg|Kel celebrates after winning the 'Water Diapers' toss-up challenge TeamKel-podium.jpg|Team Kel (Kel & Jaiden) at their podium TeamKelTeamKenan-set.png|The two teams play against each other in trivia DDKel-Kenan-behindscenes.jpg DDKel-Kenan-behindscenes3.jpg Kel-MountStDoubleDare.jpg|Kel poses on Mount St. Double Dare Kel-MountStDoubleDare2.jpg Kenan-MountStDoubleDare.jpg|Kenan attempts to climb Mount St. Double Dare KenanKel-hug.jpg|Kenan and Kel hug after the obstacle course KenanKel-obstaclecourse-behindthescenes.jpg|Kenan, Kel, Liza, Marc, and Lori Beth pose after the obstacle course KenanKel-afterobstaclecourse.jpg|The set after the obstacle course KenanKel-Liza-audience.jpg|Liza chats with the audience KenanKel-producer.jpg|Contestant producer John Barra with Kel and Kenan after the show DD-Kel after-tapingjpg.jpg|Kel and his family with Adam Wurtzel after the taping References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Win